Friday Night Survival 12/22/15
A video package of last week’s Survival was shown on the conclusion of the tag team match where Cesaro was the last man standing after hitting Joe with the championship belt. ' ' Segment 1: *Cesaro’s theme song hit and he slowly walk to the ring with a mic in his hand* '' '' Cesaro: Last week, I have proven on why I am the most dominant man in Survival. I took out 3 top wrestlers within minutes and there is no else who could stop me. You people have seen it with your own eyes on what I can do when I am serious. I nearly ended Ryback’s career and I will end Batista’s career at Apocalypse and there is nothing…… *Joe’s theme song interrupts and Joe was standing at the ramp looking at Cesaro. He slowly walk to the ring while cutting a promo* '' '' Joe: Cesaro, the whole world know that you are paranoid of Batista being your number one contender for your world title. You are scared, you are worried and most importantly, deep down in your heart,you know, Batista can beat you and take your world title away. '' ''' '' ''Cesaro: Joe, I have no issue with you so why are you trying to aggravate me? Is it because of last week when I hit you with the title? Did I hit you too hard that you lost your mind? I can beat Batista and I will. Before you talk about getting a world title shot, why don’t you focus on Dean Ambrose? '' '' '' Joe: Heh, Ambrose, you say? He is a joke. I can single-handedly destroy him at Apocalypse so I don’t feel threatened by him at all. I am not surprised if Ambrose decides to retire after Apocalypse. He is a lunatic, freak, psychotic and crazy. For Graves to give me this kind of wrestler, Graves will regret this decision. After I am done with Ambrose, I will come for you Cesaro. Make no mistake about it, I will hurt those who are in my way. Punk have felt that first hand and I don’t think he will ever come back again. *Graves’s theme song hit and he came out, standing on the ramp* '' '' Graves: Gentlemen, I understand you two want to keep talking about Batista and Ambrose all night long but we have a show here tonight. So to put an end to nonsensical talk, I am going to give both of you a match with each other’s opponent at Apocalypse. What that means is that Samoa Joe will face Batista and Cesaro will face Dean Ambrose tonight! Oh yes, Cesaro…..don’t leave the ring because your match is starting right now! ' ' '''Match 1: Cesaro vs Dean Ambrose in a Singles match ' ' Ambrose defeated Cesaro in 14 minutes after a roll up pin. After the match, Cesaro was visibly furious over the fact Ambrose beat him while Ambrose slipped away, laughing over his victory. ' ' Match 2: Apollo Crews vs John Cena in a Singles match ' ' Apollo Crews picked up a victory over Cena in 18 minutes after hitting the Gorilla Press Slam followed up with 2 standing moonsault. Both men shook hands after the match ' ' Segment 2: *Tom Phillips was backstage with Rey Mysterio* '' '' Tom: I am now here with Rey Mysterio. Rey, what are your thoughts of facing AJ Styles at Apocalpyse? '' '' Rey: Tom, this is a personal battle with AJ Styles. We are friends back in Japan and I am utterly shocked at his new attitude. Disgusted to be exact. To see my good friend doing such atrocious things to me and the fans is really sad. I want to show him that what he is doing right now is not the right thing for him. That is why I am hell bent on beating him at Apocalypse so he will be back to the old AJ Styles that we know and loved for years. This is personal. *walks off* ' ' Match 3: Rey Mysterio, Kurt Angle and Jack Swagger vs AJ Styles, Baron Corbin and Wade Barrett in a Six Men Tag Team match ' ' Rey Mysterio picked up the victory for his team after hitting the springboard leg drop on Baron Corbin while Angle and Swagger trapped Corbin with a double angle lock in 23 minutes. After the match, AJ Styles looked at Mysterio and requested a mic. ' ' Segment 3: '' '' AJ: Rey, I heard you. Yeah, you’re right. I have changed and I didn’t realize that I am causing pain to you. To the fans all over the world and most importantly, Rey Mysterio….I would like to apologize. *offer a handshake which Rey accepted. After the handshake, AJ kicked Mysterio in the groin* '' '' AJ: FOR THIS! *leaves the ring with a chorus of heavy boos* '' '' Segment 4: *Batista is seen in the locker room, preparing for his match with Joe* '' '' Batista: Ever since I became number one contender, I have been criticized over the fact that Joe was seemingly “helping me out”. I worked hard to rise up the ranks in Survival. All because I want to redeem myself as a professional wrestler. Maybe the past few years, I haven’t been myself but now, it’s a fresh start. Cesaro, come Apocalypse. You will not get the Hollywood Batista but you will get The Animal Batista. And he will be take your world title from you. '' ' ' '''Main event: Batista vs Samoa Joe in a Singles match' ' ' Batista defeated Samoa Joe by DQ in 16 minutes when Cesaro attacked Batista just when Batista is about to hit the Batista Bomb on Joe. Cesaro hit the Neutralizer on Batista and Joe followed suit by hitting the Muscle Buster on Cesaro. Ambrose came out and struck multiple chair shots to Joe to end the show.